Take me there A Brother Sister Story
by Nice Huntress
Summary: This is a little thing i done in a few minutes spare time, i had the idea for ages, i just couldn't find a song... enjoy


Take me there - A Brother Sister Story

Ginny was sitting all alone in a place only she and Ron knew about. It was  
their special place to go whenever they wanted in the woods near their  
house. She remembered how ignorant they were when they were children,  
ignorant to the terrible world around them, protected from it, and every  
day, Ron would take the lead and take her to their magical place, away from  
their brothers.

_Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
Lets go there,  
Take me to that great place with wonders and wishes._ __  
  
Now they were forced into this world of hate and war through choice of  
friends. She wanted to feel like the ignorant little child again. _Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
You know where,  
Just take me to that great place with wonders and wishes._ ___  
  
_She sighed, she could never be that innocent child she was again, she had  
seen too much for that. She thought about the last time they had been here  
together, over six years ago, the day before Ron left for Hogwarts. _Sitting here thinking about yesterday,  
About what we did and how we used to play.  
Just the thought of you brings a smile upon my face,  
It's how it makes me feel to see you everyday._ _  
  
_They had played around with their toy swords, playing king of the castle,  
no one knew where the two went, and they never would know. Once they got  
here, all reality would leave them and they'd be whatever they wanted that  
day. _Where we go,  
Nobody knows.  
And what we do,  
Is between me and you.  
So come on and take my hand,  
To that special place.  
Where smiles come to life and dreams come true._ __  
  
The first day Ron had taken her, she was six. Ginny smiled upon remembering  
it.  
_"C'mon Gin! I have something to show you!"_ The seven year old Ron said, he  
grabbed her hand and pulled her outside and into the forest, Ginny had been  
afraid, but Ron carried on going until they came to a clearing. Over the  
next four years, they built a tree house, and made it more... theirs. Ginny  
and Ron went there everyday, it was always an adventure to them. _Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
Lets go there,  
Take me to that place yeah, with wonders and wishes.  
Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
You know where,  
Just take me to that place yeah, with wonders and wishes._ _  
  
_Anything they wanted, their wildest dreams, would come to life here, they  
would do anything and everything for fun. _Just make a wish,  
Close your eyes and count to five,  
Cause you know that everything will be alright.  
I see the magic, in your eyes.  
Strong enough, you know to bring your dreams to life.  
Oh, Oooh!_ _  
  
_No one ever knew where they went, it was a magical place, and Ginny had  
even seen a fairy there! They never wanted to leave, any time of the year,  
month, week or day, they'd go to their hideout, their own little world to  
muck around. _Where we go,  
Nobody knows.  
And what we do,  
Is between me and you.  
So come on and take my hand,  
To that special place.  
Don't want this dream to ever go away.  
Ooo, Ooo_ __  
  
Though the dream did go, and Ginny was wishing she could be that little,  
innocent girl again, who just wanted to play games with her favourite  
brother everyday, but she wasn't, she was now a woman in this cold, harsh  
world, and it would be where she stayed. _Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
Lets go there,  
Take me to that great place, with wonders and wishes.  
Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
You know where,  
Just take me to that great place, with wonders and wishes._ _Just take me there  
Take me there  
I wanna go there  
Take me there  
Lets go there,  
Take me to that great place, with wonders and wishes._ _Take me there  
I wanna go there _

**AN: This was my first song-fic, I have another one. I would really appreciate it if you'd advised me how to improve my writing, it's my favourite hobby :p.**


End file.
